


Stakeout

by pushkin666



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Dark, Gen, Lewis Fright Fest 2013, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All round disturbing and dark content.</p><p> Lewis invites Hathaway to a private stakeout.  Or is it steak out... Written for the <a href="http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:%20frightfest%202013">Lewis Fright Fest</a></p><p>Many thanks to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/profile">MistressKat </a> for looking this over even though it thoroughly traumatized her.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>From this prompt by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/profile">tetsubinatu </a>  - Everyone trusts Lewis. Such a nice man.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

It's hot, uncomfortably hot, and Hathaway shakes his head slightly, wincing in pain as he opens his eyes. The last thing he remembers was drinking the tepid coffee from the flask that Lewis had passed him in the car. Complaining about how boring stakeouts could be.

There's heat on his face and front and it takes a moment for his eyes to focus properly. And to realise that he can't move. That he's naked and lying on top of an iron grill, over a hole in the ground. Hathaway tries to pull away from it but he's secured fast. 

It's dark and difficult to really see where he is, but as Hathaway tilts his head, trying to check out his surroundings, what minimum light there is, is blocked out as a figure steps in front of him. He feels a sense of relief as his boss crouches down next to him.

"Sir..." His throat is dry and he coughs. "What happened?"

Lewis strokes a hand over his shoulder, curving down over his arm and James shivers slightly at the touch, wondering what the hell is going on. Why Lewis is touching him like this. It’s something he's wanted for a while now, but never been too sure about pursuing. And when the first tendrils of doubt had started creeping into his mind, he'd been glad that Lewis was nothing more than his boss. 

Lewis sighs softly. "I'm sorry, lad," he says. "I wish I didn't have to do this. Wish there could be some other way forward for us. That I was able to give you what you wanted, but you were getting too close. That's why I've invited you to our own private stakeout.”

He keeps touching Hathaway almost as though he’s trying to reassure him, and James wishes that he wouldn’t. That Lewis would just let go. When he had first begun to suspect his boss he hadn’t really believed it. After all, everybody thought of Lewis as the quiet one, the kind one. Nobody would ever have suspected that underneath that mild facade lurked the beating heart of a psychopath. Hathaway had wondered whether it had been there when Val was alive, whether having her and the children had kept Lewis in check, but it’s not as if he can actually ask his boss, his friend, when and why he started killing.

The thing that sickens him is that this time it won’t be a stranger’s body that Laura’s called to examine, it will be his own.

“Robbie... please.” He tries to get through to the other man but he knows that it hasn’t worked when Lewis shakes his head and smiles at him.

“No lad,” he tells him. “You don’t get to talk your way out of this, not with all of your cleverness. But don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re properly marinated before I stoke the fire up.” He laughs; the sound nothing like James has ever heard and it chills him to his bones.


End file.
